1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing laminated assemblies for electrical machinery and appliances, such as rotors and stators, having interlocking projections and recesses for securing adjacent laminations together by compressive interference fit throughout the entire length of the laminated assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminated assemblies having interlocking projections and recesses are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,312 discloses the use of interlocking projections and recesses having the same identical outlines and dimensions. Various other uses for the projections and recesses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,345; 4,364,169; 3,203,077 and 3,202,851. However, the known methods and apparatuses for manufacturing laminated assemblies using projections and recesses for securing adjacent laminations together tend to cause deformation of the laminated plates during and after compressive fit of the projection into the recess.
It is a desirable characteristic of the present invention to reduce the amount of distortion inherent in the compressive fit of interlocking projections and recesses of adjacent laminated plate packs.
It is also a desirable characteristic to reduce the amount of compressive force required to achieve the compressive fit interlock of a laminated plate pack.
Furthermore, it is a desirable characteristic to increase the holding pressure of the interlocked laminated plate pack.